


First Love

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, Kidfic, Romance, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She's almost 15 now and ready to make new friends. She may have made one.





	

New kids, new school, new her. She's almost 15 now and ready to make new friends. She may have made one. A boy, year older than her, they both used to read and eat lunch on the bleachers. The warm autumn air stirred the red of her hair, and like a moth he was drawn to the flame. One day he asked if he could join her, he kept reading his book without bothering her. The next day he just sat there, a row down from her usual place. He looked up and smiled, and went back to reading. She sat down and watched as he played with the strings on his hoodie while reading a thick volume, a novel more likely than a textbook.  
She got on the swim team. She wasn't a star, but she could hold her own on a track. She knew her limits and kept pushing them in hope to get better. She still loved the water just as much as when she was a little kid. The boy's name was Lucas, and he was on the boys team.  
They started to talk. She asked about the book he was reading, he said Sherlock Holmes. He liked math and science, and had a little brother, like her. He was tall, had gray eyes, and rode a bike to school every day.  
The winter came and they moved indoors. At lunch he gave her the apples, she gave him her chips. When she finished a book he took it to read it, and gave her his. They read sci-fi, fantasy, the classics even poetry, though that was for class and he just gave her his notes from previous year.  
Christmas came and went. By Valentines day, she started to wonder what happened, when he didn't come to school or was running late. She watched him talk to other girls and started to feel strange. Like the girls were stealing his smiles from her, their time from her when he promised to finish his latest book so she could read it. It hurt, in a weird way. She began to hide in the library on such days.  
Spring came, the cherry blossoms rained pink-white petals and their sweet scent filled the air. Emily knew the name of the game. She was jealous, and it made her feel weak. There was trouble at home too, dad almost got killed and mom was distant, despite their trip. She still had Will, but he had it even worse than she did, he always felt everything twice as deep. He knew things, he felt them and she tried to be strong, if not for herself then for him. She hoped the spring would melt the troubles away and let them all just get past it and go back to the way things were.  
She wanted to take control of her part of the world. Mom and dad will be fine, as always, and she will take care of Will, as much as she can at least. But she needs that part of her that keeps hiding in the library to face the facts, and find her strength. Take a leap of faith, come what may. She'll either get her friend back or lose him forever. She can deal with the consequences better than with "what-if's" that would bug her forever.  
In the quiet library between the bookshelves, as her books fall to the ground, she sees his face and tells herself "Now or never!"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> After the last part, I thought some things need explaining. So this one goes before "First Kiss"


End file.
